Victor Shelley
Patrick Shelley, son Dr. Julian Levy, former co-worker Dr. Sanji Raju, former co-worker Dr. Deirdre Hampton, former co-worker |status = Living |job = Scientist, Associate Professor |season6 = X }} Dr. Victor Shelley is a scientist who appeared in . He was a part of a research team at Meriwether University, which included Dr.'s Julian Levy, Sanji Raju], and Deirdre Hampton, and they were at the forefront of cutting-edge medical research that could significantly impact transplants and the regeneration of tissue. Dr. Shelley personally specialized in cellular regeneration and was an Associate Professor in Genetic Medicine. A car accident that killed his son, Patrick, and also affected the use of his legs, resulted in him getting his team to help him try to revive his son with the use of transplanted limbs from several bodies. The experiment worked, but some of the limbs were from Wesen, resulting in a violent, monstrous creation. Dr. Shelley was unable to kill his son after his research team left him to do it, and the rest of his team disassociated themselves from Dr. Shelley after witnessing what his son had become. Appearances Dr. Shelley came into a research lab at Meriwether University that Dr. Hampton was working in late at night, attempting to get her help. He claimed that he knew what went wrong with his son and said he could fix it, but Dr. Hampton refused to help him and forced him to leave the lab when she started calling security. The next night, Hank and Wu came to his house to ask him about the murder of Dr. Hampton, who'd been killed soon after he left the lab. He told them about him going to see her at the lab the night before for help on a project that was related to organ transplants. He said that she was not able to help him and that she was "too wrapped up in her own research" at the time, so he left. He further stated that didn't know anyone who would threaten Dr. Hampton and that he went home after he left the university. The continued questioning from Hank and Wu, however, made Dr. Shelley uncomfortable, and Hank told him that they needed to establish where he was before and after Dr. Hampton was killed since he was the last person to see her alive. Dr. Shelley was later contacted by a woman who saw his son walking down the street and noticed he was the man in a missing person poster that Dr. Shelley had posted. Dr. Shelley took a gun and went to leave, but Julian Levy then arrived at Dr. Shelley's house and confronted him over the fact he hadn't killed his son after the research team had trusted him to do it. Dr. Shelley claimed that the lethal injection he gave his son should have been enough to kill him but that he could not stop him after he came back. Dr. Levy said that his son was killing them now because of what they did and demanded to know where Dr. Shelley's copy of video was that had been taken of them reviving his son. Dr. Shelley told him he'd destroyed it the same night they'd revived his son and never wanted to watch it again. Hank and Wu then arrived at the home and informed both scientists that they'd seen the video. Dr. Shelley asked them what they wanted, and Hank told them that Dr. Raju had been beaten to death, shocking both Dr.'s Shelley and Levy. Dr. Levy explained that the research team was stupid to help Dr. Shelley bring his son back and didn't think it would actually work, before placing the blame squarely on Dr. Shelley's shoulders for the murders Dr. Shelley's son had committed. Hank and Wu allowed Dr. Levy to leave, and Dr. Shelley explained that he couldn't kill his son twice, but before Hank and Wu could continue talking to him, they heard Dr. Levy yelling outside and found Dr. Shelley's son attacking him. Hank and Wu tried to stop Patrick from hurting Dr. Levy but were unable to do so; Dr. Shelley then shot his son as he was about to strike the doctor. As the two looked at each other, Dr. Shelley still pointing his gun at his son, they both told each other that they were sorry, and Dr. Shelley shot his son once more, killing him. Horrified at what had happened, he turned his gun on himself, but Hank knocked the gun away and told him, "Not a chance. Somebody's gonna explain this, and it's not gonna be me." Images 608-promo.jpg 608-Frankenstein Experiment.jpg 608-Frankenstein Experiment.gif Trivia *His name is a reference to the scientist of " " and the author of the book, .